Janji
by zefanya
Summary: Lewat sebuah janji jari kelingking, Naru membuktikan keseriusan cintanya. seishuu/naru


**barakamon © yoshino satsuki**. tidak ada keuntungan yang saya peroleh dengan pembuatan fanfic ini.

warning: pedo. tidak suka jangan baca.

enjoy!

.

.

Seishuu tidak pernah bisa menahan rasanya tiap kali anak itu datang ke rumahnya. Satu bulan terhitung sejak kepindahannya ke pulau kecil yang bahkan tak dia ketahui namanya. Dan berarti, sudah sebulan sejak dirinya mengenal anak itu.

Nama anak itu Kotoishi Naru. Usianya tujuh tahun, masih duduk di bangku SD kelas satu. Terlihat manis dengan rambutnya yang berwarna kekuningan layaknya gandum di musim panas. Naru anak yang ceria, keberadaannya seakan menebar keributan yang terasa menyenangkan.

Sedikit banyak, Seishuu akui bahwa dirinya tertarik dengan Naru.

.

.

Cinta tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menampakkan diri. Dia bisa datang kapan saja, di mana saja, dan dengan siapa pun yang memang ditakdirkan.

.

.

Hari ini pun, dia datang lagi.

"_Sensei_!" seperti biasa, suaranya yang nyaring dan khas terdengar keras. Seishuu meletakkan kuas yang tadinya akan dia gunakan untuk membuat kaligrafi.

"Ada apa lagi?" Seishuu menoleh pada Naru yang merangkak duduk ke pangkuan Seishuu. Seishuu merasa wajahnya panas.

Tak menjawab, Naru lebih memilih fokus pada meja kecil di hadapannya. "_Sensei_ mau buat kaligrafi, ya? Aku mau lihat!"

"Ck, terserah saja, asal kau tidak menggangguku," Seishuu berdecak, kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Diambilnya kuas, dan selanjutnya dia terdiam.

Apa yang harus ditulisnya?

Seishuu merutuki, konsentrasi yang telah susah payah dibangunnya tadi mendadak pecah karena kehadiran Naru. Anak itu memang memberi banyak pengaruh pada Seishuu. Diam-diam, ditatapnya Naru yang masih setia duduk di pangkuannya, dengan kepala bersandar di dadanya. Seishuu terdiam. Naru memang kelihatan sangat manis.

Tanpa bisa mengendalikan dirinya, Seishuu menunduk, kemudian mendaratkan kecupan di dahi Naru yang terdiam dengan pandangan heran.

"_Sensei_? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Haruskah dia mengatakannya?

.

.

Seishuu tahu, sangat tahu, meski dia begitu malu untuk mengakuinya. Perasaan berdebar itu, wajahnya yang memanas, serta ketertarikannya pada Naru, semua didasari rasa cinta.

.

.

"Ehm, Naru," Seishuu memulai, jantungnya berdebar keras hingga nyaris melompat keluar rusuk. "Mungkin bagimu sulit untuk mengerti ini, tapi aku ingin mengatakannya."

Naru terdiam, menunggu. Bola matanya yang sewarna dengan rambutnya bertatapan dengan warna gelap dalam iris Seishuu.

"Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa tertarik padamu. Kau memang sering mengganggu, tapi aku merasa sulit membencimu. Kau cantik, dan, yeah, itu—" Seishuu tergagap, kehilangan kata-kata.

"_Sensei_, bicara yang jelas, dong."

Warna merah makin pekat di wajah Seishuu. "Aku menyukaimu, Naru."

Seishuu tidak habis pikir bahwa dia bisa mengatakannya dengan lancar. Perasaan malu menyergap dirinya. Kemudian, satu pikiran terlintas di benaknya; bagaimana jika Naru malah menertawakannya? Naru masih kecil, mungkin kata-kata seperti itu hanya akan membuat perutnya terkocok seketika. Apalagi, Seishuu berani menjamin, bahwa wajahnya tadi terlihat sangat memalukan.

Menyiapkan mental, Seishuu sudah siap menerima ledekan Naru. Tapi, reaksi yang didapatnya sangat berbeda. Seolah mengerti maksudnya, Naru tersenyum manis. "Naru juga suka _sensei_! Suka sekali!"

Namun ada keraguan dalam hati Seishuu. "Maaf, Naru, tapi aku tidak bisa yakin sepenuhnya. Kau tahu, anak kecil biasanya hanya mengalami cinta monyet—cinta main-main, tidak serius. Aku mengerti kalau kau mungkin tidak akan mungkin bisa membalas perasaanku."

"Tidak, kok," Naru berujar dengan senyumnya yang tetap mengembang. "Kalau memang _sensei_ ragu, ayo kita buat janji jari kelingking!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Suatu saat, kalau Naru sudah besar, kita akan menikah! Naru akan buktikan kalau Naru serius!" ujarnya dengan penuh semangat, jari kelingking telah ditampakkannya di depan mata Seishuu yang memicing tak yakin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Seishuu balas menautkan kelingkingnya yang lebih besar dari jari Naru. "Ini janji kita."

.

.

_Awalnya, aku merasa janji ini tak mungkin terlaksana. Jarak usia kami jauh, mencakup enam belas tahun. Cinta ini mungkin hanya sebentar saja akan bertahan._

_Nyatanya tidak. Takdir telah menuliskan nama kami berdua untuk bersama._

.

.

Dan di sinilah mereka berdua sekarang.

Handa Seishuu, sekarang berusia tiga puluh lima tahun. Berdiri tegap dengan jas putih mewah yang dikenakannya di depan altar gereja. Tepat di sampingnya, berdiri seorang gadis dengan gaun putihnya yang panjang dan anggun. Rambutnya yang panjang dan sewarna gandum disanggul, penampilannya memikat hati.

Dialah Kotoishi Naru, umur sembilan belas tahun, yang kini memenuhi janji jari kelingkingnya dengan pasangannya, Handa Seishuu.

.

.

"_Handa Seishuu, apakah kau bersumpah untuk tetap mencintai Kotoishi Naru dalam suka mau pun duka, dalam sehat mau pun sakit?"_

_Seishuu tersenyum, melirik pada Naru yang membalasnya._

"_Aku bersedia."_

.

.

Karena cinta tidak mengenal jarak usia, status sosial, atau pun kasta.

.

.

**FIN**

**a/n: **drabble pertama untuk fandom ini /o/ maaf saya lagi cinta pedo seinaru. seriusan deh naru itu _seiyuu_-nya loli banget /o/

semoga fandom ini bisa berkembang ya~


End file.
